User blog:Rubylavendar1727/HYBRID SONGS, SHIP SONGS, AND MY INTERPRETATIONS OF THE SHIPS
THEME SONGS Ellayden "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. (Also, "Monster" by Imagine Dragons.) Okay, okay, look: These are what I consider to be the most accurate bits for Ella: "When your dreams all fail" '(HER DREAMS TOTALLY FAILED! Like, how Ash likes Seraphina instead of her that way? Total dream failure!)' "And the ones we hail Are the worst of all" (*coughcough* MISS CLARTON. NEED I SAY MORE.) And then for Cayden: "I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you. But with the beast inside, There's nowhere we can hide." (HIS BLOODTHIRSTY WEASEL SPIRIT IS HIS BEAST!) "Don't wanna let you down, but I am h***bound." (ALSO TOTALLY ACCURATE FOR CAYDEN!) And then, maybe both: "It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go." (For Ella, because Cayden's too dangerous, and for Cayden, because he kinda thinks he's too dangerous to be with anyone.) Javis "Got to Get You Into My Life" by the Beatles. (ISN'T THIS SO ACCURATE?!?!?!) I was alone, I took a ride I didn't know what I would find there (Avis, because in the lab, she was isolated from everything, then she just comes to the school, not knowing what to expect) Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there (John, because he had never really encountered another hybrid) Ooh, then I suddenly see you (When they first meet, John just sees Avis from down the hall) Ooh, did I tell you I need you (How they kind of balance each other out in the best way possible) Every single day of my life Gotta get you into my life (Basically summing up how they rely on each other) BAM. PERFECT JAVIS SONG. Vespecka I FOUND A VESPECKA SONG "Partners in Crime" by Set It Off. JUSt JUST LISTEN TO IT SHIP INTERPRETATIONS '~JAYLA: SHIP INTERPRETATION~' (This will get really off-topic away from the ship) Original RP Ship Interpretation (We are in a random forest scene, with Kayla and Birch. Avis is nowhere to be seen.) Kayla: (facing Birch, smiling, and singing) "I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE BY MY SIDE! FROM THE DAY THAT I MET YOU! I KNEW THAT I WOULD LOVE YOU TILL THE DAY I DIE!" "Never Forget You" by Zara Larsson and MNEK Birch: (cue a look on his face like: Someone please get me out of here.) John: (enters) Hi...? (says it questioningly) Kayla: (looks annoyed to be interrupted) OMG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, BEAR?! John: .... New RP/Wikia Interpretation (Valentine's Day Dance) (Avis is dancing with John) Kayla: (enters and spots John) JOOOOHHHNNNN!!!!! (starts to walk over) '' John: (''sees Kayla) Oh shoot...uh, Avis, you wanna go to the other side of the universe? Avis: (also sees Kayla) Yeah, that sounds good. As long as it's away from her. (Avis and John exit quickly) Kayla: Hey-WAIT, YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE! JOOOOHHHHHNNNNN! COME BAAACCCKKKKK AND STAY WITH ME! AVIS IS FINE BY HERSELF!!!! Kayla: (starts to sing) "If you can see that I'm the one who understands you! Been here all along, so why can't you seeeeeeeeeee. You, you belong with meeeeee...." "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift (Avis and John are already gone) Kayla: WELL THEN I'M COMING WITH YOU GUYS!!!! (runs to the door and tries to open it) (Door is locked) Kayla: HEY-who locked this?! Open up! (Muffled laughter from the other side of the door) Gryffin (from the other side of the door): HEY, GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU-oh, okay. Kayla: OPEN THE DOOR!!!!! (Whispering from the other side of the door, then more laughter.) Kayla: OPEN IT OR I'LL GET MISS CLARTON! (Sounds of the door being adjusted) Connor (from the other side of the door): Alright, try it now. Kayla: (turns knob) (A pair of mechanical hands suddenly whips out from the door and applies clown makeup to Kayla's face) Kayla: Ooh, you're doing my makeup again? Thanks! (Door opens to reveal Connor, Vesper, and Gryffin. They start snickering as soon as they see Kayla.) Kayla: Thanks, guys! (rushes off to find John) *****HOURS LATER***** Kayla (off in the distance): JOHN! JOOOHHHNNNN!!!!!!! Avis: Is that- John: ...is that...a...a.....clown?! Avis: Um...sure! John: In that case...LET'S VAMOOOOOOOSSSEEEEEE!!!!! (Avis and John take off) Avis: I didn't know you were afraid of clowns... John: ...they're-they're-LET'S JUST KEEP GOING! Kayla (still in the distance): HEY! JOOOHHHNNNN!!!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Shipping Category:Special